Vacation :D
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Ash and Misty take a well-earned, and very pokeshippy vacation, only to meet some very old friends along the way. i suck at summaries. pleeeeaaaaase read : *does a little pouty face* reviews r awesome.
1. Emails and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is NOT mine. If I owned Pokemon Misty wouldn't have left EVER and Dawn would be dead. She would come into the episode for five seconds and then die. **

**A/N so yeah… I've been meaning to write a pokemon fic for a while… I don't think it'll be too long cuz I really want to write some MeilingxTomoyo stuff (cardcaptor sakura) … yeah maybe anywhere between 5 and 10 chapters… or longer… idk… and just so u know, im not gonna write disclaimers for all the chapters but im pretty sure I never will own pokemon if I don't already, okay? :)**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to Luis, in the hopes that some day he will grow into as big a nerd as me and will, by some chance, find this fic. I write in hope that he will read, and think to himself "Wow… She was totally right… Pokeshipping is way cooler than pearlshipping" and see the errors of his ways. Hooray for camp friends. Luis, if u ever read this, POKESHIPING RULES!!!! :P**

**Chapter 1**

"Pidgy! Pidgy!" came a little squack from Ash's computer.

"hm?" he said, opening his email. He didn't talk with many people by email, except people he used to travel with. "Oh! It's Molly!" he exclaimed happily. Molly Hale wasn't like his pen pal or anything, but she was pretty good about keeping in touch over email. This made Ash happy because he got to talk to her even though the last time he saw her in person was almost five years ago. He was now fifteen and she was twelve.

"Dear Ash,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy training my teddyursa. She's getting really strong! I've already beaten the second gym leader here in Hoenn. Sorry I didn't write after I beat Norman, but I was pretty busy. Surprised are you? Ok so it took me two tries lol. but in the end I beat Norman fair and square! I got pretty lucky. May, that girl you always talk about. Yeah, well she was at her parent's house when I was there so I got to meet them and they were all very nice! Well, actually Matt (matt... max... mark?) wasn't there, but it was cool to meet May. Oh! and I also met Drew, her boyfriend! He was visiting with her! They are the cutest couple! 3 ;D I've seen some of their contests on TV so it was like meeting real live celebrities! Oh! But back to the point! So we're all pretty sure I will have made it to Rustburo and beaten the gym there by next month and so after that I'm gonna take a little vacation and go home for a week or two. Anyway, since we haven't seen each other for ages, maybe you could come to visit around that time? Greenfield is beautiful in the spring! I just thought it'd be fun since I hear you're kinda in between journeys right now anyways. You could bring Misty or Brock or, ya know, anyone who wants to come with! Mamma's just dying to meet you! OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I DON'T THINK I'VE TOLD YOU YET! You know how I said Papa has a girlfriend? Well her name's Angela and she's really pretty and she's really nice and amazing and they got married a few months ago right before I went to Hoenn! (Wow I don't know how I forgot to tell u that lol!... then again Aunty Delia probably told u...) So yeah. Don't worry. It's actually _my_ Mamma and nobody's _actually_ dying this time :) So I hope you can make it! Give me a call or email back!

xoxoMolly 3"

"This is perfect!" shouted Ash, doing a little victory leap, throwing pikachu off his head. "Shame Brock can't go, but Misty and I were already thinking of getting together sometime soon! And Misty loves Molly! Maybe we can even say hi to Lisa while we're there!" Ash ran to the phone and dialed Misty's number, which he had memorized years ago.

"Hello?" answered Daisy. "ASH! HI! HOW ARE YOU! YOU MUST BE CALLING FOR MISTY! AM I RIGHT?" she shouted once she saw who it was. Ash sweatdropped.

"Uh... yeah. Is she around?"

"Of course!" she said cheerfully. "MIIIISTY!" se screamed, covering the phone, but it was still loud.

"What?!" came the muffled, but still clearly audible voice of Misty.

"Your boyfriends on the phone!"

"Whaaaa!?!?" shouted Ash and Misty in unison.

"Shes not my girlfriend!"

"ASH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Misty, appearing on the screen and grabbing the phone angrily. 'Hey! She knew that they meant me when they said boyfriend! cool!' though Ash happily.

"Misty, your hair's a mess. I can't beleive you would let your boyfriend see you like that!" came Lily's voice from somewhere right off the screen.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU! AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND WE LIVED TOGETHER IN SLEEPING BAGS FOR FIVE WHOLE SEASONS OF A TV SHOW IN WHICH WE INEXPLICABLY NEVER AGED! HE'S SEEN WORSE!" shouted Misty, throwing something in the direction of the voice. 'Her little fits of rage are actually quite cute when not directed at me,' thought Ash, smiling to himself.

"Oh, hey Ash!" said Misty, blushing slightly and pushing some hair behind her ear. "It's been a while! How are you!?"

"I'm good! You?"

"I'm as good as one can be with three older sisters! I've actually got them to start helping at the gym a bit so I'll definitely be able to take that vacation we were talking about!"

"That's actually why I called," said Ash. "You remember Molly, right?"

"How could I forget?" laughed Misty.

"That's for sure. Anyway, she's gonna take a vacation to in about a month and she invited us to her house! The way I see it, it sounds like a pretty good plan. We get to see her and her dad again, we get to meet her new step-mother and we can finally get that beautiful vacation in Greenfield we were kinda deprived of last time. Maybe we could even say hey to Lisa while we're there!"

"Wow! That sounds really cool! I would Love that! It sounds totally amazing!" said Misty, jumping up and down with excitment.

"Pikachu!" shouted pikachu, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu! 3 Hi pikachu!" said Misty. "Well then, I'll see you guys there! Does April second work for you?"

"Yeah! and she said about two weeks. Probably 'til around the fifteenth or so."

"Sounds great! see you then," said Misty, before waving and hanging up.

Ash jumped in the air again and leapt over to his computer.

"Dear Molly,

Misty and I would love to go! Thanks for inviting us. Does the 2-25 work 4 u?" Send.

The next morning he checked his email again and saw only two words.

"Of coarse! :D"


	2. Reunions

**Chapter 2**

"Okay… let's see. So she flew in from Cerulean City, and she should land in about 10… delayed!?!? TWO HOURS!?!?!?. . . Ok, Pikachu, let's go take a nap or something…"

"Pika…" replied Pikachu, hopping off Ash's shoulder and running to some empty seats and curling up in a little ball, already napping, facing away from Ash on purpose. He was mad because security had made him stay in a pokeball for the entire flight, and he was now shunning Ash.

About two hours later, Ash had a rather… shocking awakening (LOL! I know… it's a horrible pun… shame on me!).

"OW! Pikachu! You could've just nudged me or something gentler! Don't tell me you're still mad about the pokeball thing…"

"Pika, pi pika, chu pikachu…" muttered Pikachu, saying 'I tried nudging you but you wouldn't wake up. And yes, I am still mad.' Ash, of course had no way of knowing what Pikachu said, but got the gist.

"Shame… if you're mad at me you might not get the special treats Brock sent us the other day… really is a pity." And with that, everything was happy again. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, nibbling on a little cookie, as they waited for Misty to get off her plain.

"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu, gleefully, as Misty's red hair came into view. He leapt off Ash's shoulder and ran to Misty, who looked surprised, but gave him a big hug and let him ride on her shoulder.

"Ash!" she yelled happily, waving as she ran to him. She gave him a big hug and Pikachu took that opportunity to switch shoulders again.

They separated and looked at each other. In the year since the best friends had seen each other in person, they had changed a lot. Sure, they had seen each other on the video phone, but it was strange in person. Ash had finally passed Misty in height, and was tanner. Misty had grown out her hair, so it was neatly braided and was about five inches longer.

"It's great to see you, Misty! I can't believe that it's been a year!" said ash, taking one of Misty's bags. "Wow. You can go on a journey for years and only need one little back-pack, but for a two week vacation you bring all this?" asked Ash, as he slung the duffle over his shoulder. They laughed and headed out.

They were disappointed to see that it was already dark, because they had been hoping for a glimpse of the beautiful town. Instead they stepped out into semi-darkness, only to be attacked with hugs the moment they emerged.

"ASH! MISTY! HIIII!!!!" exclaimed Molly, throwing her arms around them in a fierce hug. "It's been soooo long! Pikachu!" she yelled happily, as Pikachu leapt into her open arms. She was grinning broadly as she led them to a big limo, still snuggling Pikachu.

"Wow, Molly. You've gotten so tall," commented Ash.

"Yeah, I guess. Well of course you're surprised. Last time I saw you in person I was, like, eight years old! I think I'm only a few inches shorter than Misty now."

"Not quite," said Misty, laughing. "You still have a ways to go. So how have you been? I guess we haven't talked much, but I know you and Ash E-mail all the time."

"Yeah, it helps to make my journey less lonely since I didn't have any friends to travel with."

"Didn't?"

She smiled gleefully. "I ran into this girl a few weeks ago and she was sorta lonely too so we decided to start traveling together (A/N the strange thing, in pokemon they do stuff like that a lot… like "hi random person :) you heading this way? Yes? Great! Let's be life-long friends!!!" . . . it happens.) She's arriving tomorrow morning. I guess she wanted to stop by home on her way here. She isn't exactly a trainer… she does have a few cool pokemon, though, and I think you guys'll love her." All the time she didn't stop smiling. The two marveled at how much she had changed. She was actually very pretty, relatively tall for her age, skinny and her hair was down to her mid-back. Her clothes were all brightly colored and she had a pretty, pink bow in her hair. Altogether, she was a very pretty, happy, fun girl to be around, rather unlike last time they had met.

They took time in the long limo ride to catch up a bit. Ash had told them all about the last league he had been to, and about how sad he had been ever since Dawns unfortunate (cough cough…) car crash. For the past few months, he and Brock had been traveling alone together for the first time. He had also just come in first in the championships for the first time in his life.

Misty told them how exciting it was to be a gym leader. Since her sisters had started picking up the slack a bit, she had also gotten some free time. Several weeks ago, she had visited Ash's mom for a day, just to say hi. Her only complaint was that there really hadn't been any _real_ challenges for ages. She had creamed the last six guys and before that… well _they _had at least put up a fight. The last time somebody had won the cerulean gym badge was four months ago, and Misty was getting really depressed at the falling standards of Trainers these days. The only good coming out of it was she got to train some of her newer pokemon on weak trainers.

Molly had fun explaining all about how she had beaten the first two Hoenn Gym Leaders alongside her beloved Teddyursa. She gave a blow-by-blow of every attack, recalling every detail flawlessly. She went on about how May's family had been awesome and how nice May was and how totally awesome Drew was. As it turned out, she was quite a big fan of theirs. She told them that she had seen Ash on TV when she watched the Grand Festival for partner coordinators, which May and Drew had won as a team, completely outshining all the other groups. Then Ash told them all about how the two of them had gotten together right after the contest. The girls sighed dreamily… how romantic… Ash just sighed in exasperation.

Finally, they stepped out of the limo. Ash and Misty gasped in awe, having forgotten just how gorgeous Molly's house really was. They walked up to the big double doors, looking around as they did so. Molly stepped in front of them, opening the door happily. They walked around for a while, Molly giving the others a tour of the first story. When they passed the living room, they found the door slightly ajar.

"That's strange…" muttered Molly. "Mama and Papa are out tonight, so I wonder why the doors open… and the lights are on too…" She cautiously pushed open the door, stepping in slowly, followed shortly by her friends. They all looked around, in wonder. This glorious room was furnished with a beautiful crimson color mostly, and in it, a large fire was crackling cheerfully. A dark figure was in an armchair facing away from them, silhouetted by the fire. Suddenly, it turned around, long hair whipping past to reveal a grinning face.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled, jumping out of her chair.

"MELODY!?" the three exclaimed. "YOU KNOW MELODY!?" they shouted, Molly pointing at Ash and Misty and vice versa.

The long-haired brunette just laughed, and ran over to give them hugs, while the others just looked bewildered.

**(A/N so yeah… :) I'll probably have an update by tomorrow since it'll be a snow day. In case u forgot: Melody=girl from "Pokemon 2000" who flirted with ash and teased Misty. They were all good friends… kind of… **_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**_ **Pearlshipping must die. That is all.)**


	3. They SHOULD Be Dating

**Chapter 3**

"Wait, I still don't get it," said an astonished looking Molly, after being released from Melody's hug. She turned to her two friends who were now getting their own hugs. "So firstly, how do you two even know Melody? I'm seriously confused…"

"We met her in the orange islands," said a shocked looking Ash over Melody's shoulder. "I'd say it was about . . . well the thing is, time never really seemed to pass, but it was a while before we met you." He straightened up as the hug ended, and Misty was embraced too. She likes hugs (A/N idk… hugs r fun. Everyone loves 'em).

"When'd you meet her?" asked Misty incredulously.

"I told you already." They looked puzzled. "A few weeks ago. She's been traveling with me. I didn't expect her till tomorrow, though."

"Eh… Home is boring. I just stopped by, said hey to my sister, and got outta there. I never felt inclined to stay. Why do you think I started traveling aimlessly a few months ago?"

"Wait a sec! Back up! _You're _the one she was telling us about!?!?" asked a bewildered Ash.

"Yeah. She told me the other day that you guys would be coming and I didn't even know she knew you guys, but I figured that since I haven't seen you in years I'd come early and surprise you. It worked! Sooo…" they knew what was coming. "Are you two dating yet?" she asked nonchalantly.

"NO!" they both shouted in unison. This is why they kept in touch with Molly and not Melody.

"This is gonna be fun! I am so happy that you all know each other!" she , while Misty and Ash sweatdropped and continued to blush.

The next day Ash and Misty got to hear all about what Melody had been up to for the past five years. Funny how they can see her again and talk like it had only been yesterday. It made them wonder why they neer bothered to keep in touch with most of their friends.

"And that's when I met Luna!" said Melody happily, playing on the swing in Molly's huge back yard, while the others sat around with there pokemon. Pikachu and Teddyursa were happily sharing food, getting along very well.

"That reminds me! I haven't introduce you to Luna yet!" and with that, she started to swing faster, and while she was high in the air she tossed a pokeball out in front of her. A large figure burst from it, glowing red, and then a beautiful absol landed gracefully on the ground. The others gasped in awe at the mysterious creature.

"An absol?" asked Misty, who had never seen one before.

"Yeah! Where'd you find it? They're so rare!" asked Ash, awed.

"Did you read about Mt. Pyre erupting?" she asked gravely. The others nodded.

"The one where all those people died. It was awful," said Misty gravely.

"Luna was there _trying_ to warn them. But they were all superstitious and they threw her out. I was staying near there, and I could see the eruption from my window. Luna and I met a few days later, and I fed her a bit, so she just sorta ended up sticking around. It was just a bit more convenient to have a pokeball so I bought one and now I get to be her trainer!" she leapt off the swings, and landed right next to her absol, putting her arm around it. Then, catching them off guard this time, she asked "so you two are _sure _you aren't dating?"

The two sputtered and blushed for a moment, before they got up and said "NO!" storming away.

"Interesting…" said Melody, slyly.

"You really shouldn't tease them like that," Muttered Molly, giggling, rising from her spot in the shade and petting Luna, affectionately.

"I must admit, I'd forgotten just how fun it was!" she said happily. "Anyways, they should and _will _be dating soon enough." Molly shrunk back, her older friend looking positively evil.

"What are you planning?" she asked timidly.

"Never you mind," replied Melody, returning Luna to the ball and running off toward the mansion.

"Hey guys!" said molly, leaning on the door frame and panting heavily. "You were sure in a hurry. Mama and Papa want us to have lunch with them in the gardens… then we can go… look around town…" Ash and Misty, still looking slightly flustered, rose from their seats and went with Molly, followed shortly by Melody, who still looked rather pleased with herself.

They all gasped yet again, following Molly into the stunning gardens, where bellosoms, butterfrees and oddishes roamed through the beautiful flowers. Molly just giggled, with a feeling of being home making her happy. As they approached, they saw Molly's dad rise, his long, gray hair tied in a pony tail.

He smiled and shook their hands. "Misty, Ash, it's great to see you again. And this must be Melody, am I correct?" she nodded, shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Behind him, a tall woman, wearing a pink, knee-length dress and a big hat, rose to greet them. "Let me introduce, my wife, Angela (A/N I could've thought of a better name that suited her better… but whatever…)."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she smiled, her long, black hair blowing in the wind slightly.

It was a relatively nice lunch in a nice garden with nice people and nice food, but Melody looked as though she was up to something, and Ash and Misty, who were next to each other, couldn't help bur notice her watching them.

After they had finished, they said goodbye and headed out into town. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he fished through his backpack and pulled out an old Pokegear.

"You still have that?" asked Misty.

"Never bothered to throw it away… anyway, it still has Lisa's number in it, so maybe we can try to meet up with her while we're in town." He called and they all listened to his conversation. "Hey Lisa… It's Ash, remember… Yeah… a really long time… We were just in town and wondered if you wanted to meet up with us while we are out today… really… cool!... ok… bye… yup… see you then." And with that, he clicked off the pokegear and put it away. "She says that she's going into town anyways today so she can meet up with us when we get there."

When the limo pulled up, they stepped out onto the sidewalk and were immediately greeted by an apalm landing on Misty's had, bouncing to Molly, then swinging between Ash and Melody. They all laughed, and turned to see the trainer, who was walking toward them.

"Hey guys! It's been a while!" she waved and apalm returned to her arm. She looked very much like when they had left her, only her hair was shorter and she wasn't wearing the bandana anymore, but instead a blue headband. "I see you kept the pokegear," she commented to Ash.

"Yeah, I figured it would be handy some day."

"So what brings you guys here again anyways?" she asked, as they started to walk along the street, admiring shops and such.

"Vacation," replied Misty. "Nothing like last time." They laughed.

"Oh, by the way," said Molly, who had seen Lisa from time to time over the last few years, since she loved visiting Greenfeild. "This is Melody. She travels with me." They shook hands.

Melody leaned in and whispered something into her ear, which only she and Lisa could hear. "Guess what! Misty and Ash are dating now!" and Lisa didn't look to surprised. She just smiled and they kept walking.

Later they entered a store and looked around. Misty and Molly tried on a few things, while Lisa and Melody looked around a bit, talking and getting to know each other. When Misty came out, she was in a beautiful dress that wasn't too fancy but wasn't too casual. It was a pretty reddish color and when she spun it looked beautiful. Ash blushed the same color as the dress, admiring how pretty she looked. "Wow Misty," he said, awkwardly. "You look, um, really good."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. She decided to buy the dress along with a few other things. Molly got some stuff too, and Misty got those for her as thanks for letting them stay at her house. When they left, Ash was carrying all her bags, and she was pointing out all sorts of stuff in windows that he was pretending to be interested in. Lisa laughed, and they looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry. It's nothing, just you two are such a cute couple." They blushed, bright red this time, and walked far away from each other for the next ten minutes. Lisa was slightly embarrassed too.

That night, they all went out to dinner before they had to go back to the mansion. They had a lot of fun until dinner was over and they were leaving. At this point, the topic of conversation had inevitably found its way to Ash and Misty and how they totally should be dating. The two said people were walking in silence, surrounded by their crazed pokeshipper friends.

"Seriously Misty," said Melody casually. "You really shouldn't let a cute guy like Ash get away," she continued, acting like Ash wasn't there. "Someone might steal him if he isn't officially spoken for… like me!" and for the second time, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Molly sweatdropped. "Melody, you really shouldn't do that," she said exasperatedly.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's not like I haven't done that before. And Misty isn't his girlfriend or anything… she's just a girl and his friend" she did a very accurate imitation of Misty's angry voice "which does NOT make her his girlfriend!" she winked, and the two blushed even harder, Ash feeling slightly hurt, through all his embarrassment, knowing that Misty had said that. Misty hadn't realized how harsh that had sounded when she said it.

Molly just sighed. "That still doesn't mean you should do it."

**A/N so just so you all know, Luna is my friend Giselle's nickname and Absol's her favorite pokemon, so that's why I chose that pokemon. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GISELLE! (review pleeeaaaase!)**


	4. Plotting

**(A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update! I just have been busy with sewing costumes for a play and a lab report for science and an overdue Spanish essay and… and u guys don't care, so I'll shut up now :) Hehehehe…. What evil do I have up my sleeve this time!?!? Well my sleeves are rather short, but they are VERY BAGGY so I probably have something huuuge and evil! I actually don't know. I make this all up as I go along ;) reviews are awesome, SO PLEASE WRITE SOME!!!)**

**Chapter 4**

"G'morning, Misty," said a sleepy Ash, as he passed a flustered looking Misty on his way to breakfast.

"Who said anything about it being a _good_ morning!?" she demanded, rounding on Ash, who was slightly taken aback.

"U-um… nobody? Sorry…?" he said cautiously. "Uh... Sorry to pry, but aren't you going to… um… breakfast?" he asked, as though talking to a vicious animal.

"NOT HUNGREY!" she shouted, storming away angrily. "Just go enjoy your breakfast with _Melody!"_she yelled as she reached the end of the hall.

"I-I'll just save you some for later then… 'Kay? 'KAY?!" called Ash after her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Pika," said Pikachu tiredly.

The two headed down to lunch, silently agreeing to not even try to comprehend the female mind.

"Hey Ash," said Melody as Ash entered the room, still shocked from his encounter with Misty. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Not hungry," he muttered, missing the use of the word 'girlfriend.'

"Five… four… three… two…" chimed in Molly from the other side of the table. "One!"

"WAIT! MISTY'S NOT MY GIRFRIEND!!!" he cried, blushing horribly. 'So predictable,' thought the girls, sighing.

"So she said she wasn't hungry?" asked Melody, skeptically.

"Yeah. She sounded really grumpy. She's been in a bad mood since yesterday after dinner…" he said, trailing off slightly at the memory of the previous night… and the kiss…

"Hm… I think I know what was bothering her," said Melody, thoughtfully. 'Looks like provoking her really worked. She's getting jealous already,' she thought, inwardly smirking

"Really?" asked Ash hopefully. "Why!?" The other two sweatdropped.

"You really don't understand girls, do you?" asked Molly, sighing.

"Why's she maaad!?!?" whined Ash. "Did I do something wrong???"

"He really doesn't" replied Melody to Molly. With that, the maid brought breakfast, and Ash decided to drop the point, digging in to the delicious pancakes the cooks had prepared.

"Would you bring some food out to the garden, please?" asked Molly, politely. "I believe you will find our other friend out there." The maid nodded, looking puzzled. She headed back into the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a small platter of food and some orange juice for Misty.

"How do you know she's in the garden?" asked Ash, through a mouthful of pancakes. He didn't even notice Pikachu scamper away after the maid.

"Well it's as far away from here as possible, and if she's mad it's a good place to calm down and be alone… She's obviously mad, I think we established that," said Melody in a thoughtful and slightly sarcastic voice.

"Pika!" came the little voice o the electric pokemon, followed shortly by Pikachu itself emerging from behind a tree and leaping into Misty's arms. She laughed weakly, still looking slightly sad. The maid appeared shortly after Pikachu, bearing the pretty platter with her breakfast.

"I think this is for you," she said, handing the food to Misty as Pikachu got out of the way. "Molly told me to bring it out here," she explained, smiling warmly.

"Thanks," said Misty, wondering vaguely how they had known where to find her, as she dug into the pancakes. Saying that she wasn't hungry had been a downright lie.

Having eaten a decent meal, Misty's mood had lifted considerably. (A/N UNLIKE MY MOOD! MY DOG JUST ATE MY FREAKING SOCK! SOME FORCE OF NATURE DOESN'T WANT ME TO OWN GOOD SOCKS! WHY! Somebody… tell me it will be ok… please? I have a curse. It means socks hate me. SORRY THAT WAS RANDOM! BACK TO THE STORY!) She leaned against the tree while Pikachu cuddled up in her arms.

"Pika…"

"I guess I shouldn't really be mad at Ash," sighed Misty, pushing her hair behind her ear as a breeze blew through the garden.

"Chu," agreed Pikachu.

"I'm not gonna apologize though, if that's what you're thinking!" said Misty stubbornly. "Then I would have to have a decent explanation of why I was mad… Nope! I'm just gonna be mad at the person I'm mad at!"

"And who would that be?" came a voice from above her. Misty looked up to see Melody leaning against the same tree right next to her.

"AHH! WHAAA! HOW…!? ARGH!" and with that, Misty leapt up, blushing a bit, and stormed off.

"Kachu," sighed Pikachu exasperatedly.

"Hmmmm…" said Melody, thoughtfully, before laughing and squatting down next to Pikachu. "Wanna know a secret?" Pikachu assumed the question was rhetorical and the assumed answer was yes. "I don't really have a plan! I'm just hoping that Misty will crack and tell Ash she likes him, or Ash will get that she's jealous and realize she likes him and tell her that he likes her…" again, she pondered absently. "But I suppose that would be underestimating the awesome power of Misty's stubbornness and Ash's density. Soooo… Let's think of something better, shall we."

"Pi… ka… chu," said Pikachu, thinking.

"Well we could always tell Misty that Ash said he likes her but is too nervous to tell her himself… and then tell that to Ash too. Too cliché?"

"Pika," said Pikachu, nodding.

Half an hour later, Melody and Pikachu headed back to the mansion and told their ideas to Molly. Ash was conveniently off making up with Misty, which gave them plotting time.

"Why am I being dragged into this exceedingly unoriginal and dumb plot again?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Well, if you don't help… we will be forced to go with plan B… I don't think you want that."

"Do I even want to know?"

"FAKE LOVE LETTERS!" squealed Melody. Oh how she enjoyed playing matchmaker for her favorite young couple in love. She wanted to last time they met, but there was a bit of a crisis going on then, so that didn't exactly work out.

"Nothing I can say will talk you out of this, and if I refuse, you forge letters…" Molly pondered. "Fine. I'm in." She sighed and surrendered to Melody hugging her.

**(A/N So yeah… sorry that chapter was so ridiculously late. I tried, I swear it, I tried. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL… BUT ONLY IF YOU ARE AWESOME AND REVIEW! GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I don't think this story is that good, but im planning on putting forth genuine effort in my next fic. I'm pondering this: should I do a furuba fic, a yugioh fic, another pokemon, another ccs, another harry potter, an au PJatO, or . . . something else. Idk… I'll figure it out. I'm thinking only 2 or 3 more chapters left in this one.)**


	5. battle tent

A/N So first off, my most sincere apologies to the people who have been enjoying my writing and have been deprived of a finale. I have received several complaints about my infrequent updates for this fic (The latest one received this evening and I quote: "You're an awesome writer! The only problem with u is that you DO NOT UPDATE!

WTF is wrong with you !?! It has been almost 3 months! Argh!!"), though usually I find I am very quick. I have been slacking off. So, now it all comes down to this: the last chapter. Unless it really has been so long that I forgot my place and this isn't the last… in which case, it all comes down to this: this chapter and the NEXT one, which will, indeed, be the last. And the last thing I have to say that I hope you will read before getting impatient and skipping to the good stuff, is that for all you pokemon fans who are reading this (which probably goes without saying that you are if you are reading this) I am also writing a fic starring non other than May and Drew! It's a contestshipping fic (Duh) and if you are into that and you enjoy my writing, I do hope you will take a look at that too. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

(ps my computer also deleted five or six versions of this chapter before I could update, so BLAME TECHNOLOGY!)

CHAPTER FIVE

Molly slept badly that night. Her head was filled with odd nightmares about all the ways in which this could possibly go wrong. Then she woke up, and sighed in relief: It was _just _a dream. About five seconds later she remembered that the would still have to figure out some sort of way to make this plan work, like it or not. Melody always got her way… and Molly was something of a doormat.

Walking down to breakfast, Molly cringed at the sound of bounding footsteps behind her.

_THUNK_

Melody gave her a hug complete with a running start and a leap from the bottom of the staircase behind her.

"Hey Mel," said Molly, in a sleepy, unsurprised and rather boring manner.

"Good morning, _sunshine_," replied Melody, sarcastically. "Sleep badly?" she asked.

"You know I love you to pieces, but you wear-" she yawned, "-you wear a person out."

"Shmeh," she replied dismissively. "You're a very sensible person and I supply the crazy for the two of us." It was a system that provided decent balance, but often made people very surprised at how close the two were.

"good morning!" shouted Melody, entering the dining room, where Ash and Misty already sat.

"Hey," replied Ash. Misty nodded and waved, her mouth full of toast.

"You guys sleep well?" asked Molly, taking a seat, and offering the one next to her to Melody, who took it happily.

"Can't complain," said Misty, swallowing her mouthful and smiling at them.

"Yeah," added Ash, "Your guest rooms are really comfortable."

The group dug into their meal and as soon as Melody was done, before anyone else, she stood and announced dramatically, "Ash, wanna go out with me today!?" At this, Ash promptly fell out of his hair, coughing dramatically. Melody raised her eyebrows and craned her neck to see over the table, as Misty stared at her with a look of utmost horror. Molly, who sat next to him, sighed with exasperation as she leaned over to look at Ash on the floor.

"Melody, don't ask stuff like that so suddenly… not to mention loudly. He's chocked on his orange juice, and its spilt all over the rug…" She reached down and helped the recovering Ash back into his chair as a maid came up behind him to mop up the juice.

"Chill, I meant as friends. I just wanted to spend some time with you before you leave again. I mean, next time I see you again, you'll be 'officially' taken I assume. I doubt Misty'll let me get within fifty feet of you then," said Melody matter-of-factly, seeing Misty's face in her peripheral vision for about a second before Misty shoved her out of her chair swiftly. ". . . ow."

Misty raised her eyebrows over her cup of water at the looks she was getting from the other two. "What? It needed to be done." She sipped at the water some more. "And what are we supposed to do while they ditch us?"

"Ow," said Molly as Melody kicked her under the table. "Um, well I knew how you love water pokemon so I thought we could go to this lake. It's really well-known for the amazing water pokemon there. You might even catch a few.

Misty brightened up. "That sounds great, when can we go!?" she stood up and dragged Molly toward the door without waiting for an answer.

There was an awkward pause before "SO! WANNA HEAD OUT!?" . . .

"'Kay…"

The pair walked down the road looking at the shops and beautiful scenery as they licked their ice cream. That was when a glorious idea struck Melody. She had hours before they needed to get back for dinner, so why not have some fun with Ash before she told him Misty's feelings.

"Hey, Ashy," she said, wiping some mint chip off her nose with her thumb as she started walking backwards in front of Ash.

"Hm?" he asked, too busy with his chocolate to be annoyed by the nickname.

"I bet I know something we could do that you would love!" She grabbed him by the arm and ran off, throwing her empty cup into a trashcan as they zoomed past it, coming dangerously close to a car.

"Should I bother asking?" asked Ash, implying the question anyways.

"It wouldn't do you much good. I like surprises, and I like surprising people even more!" She smiled , looking back at him, which made him very nervous considering she was dragging him through a busy street at a high speed. When they got close, Melody came to an abrupt stop, blocking the building down the road from view with her body.

"Eyes," she said commandingly. Ash obediently closed his eyes, scowling at being treated like a kid.

Melody giggled, taking Ash's hand again, and leading him toward their destination cautiously, aware that he wasn't peeking and would run into anything she got too close to.

"TADA!" said Melody, stopping and spreading her arms wide, gesturing at the big tent she stood before. Ash opened his eyes and smiled almost immediately. She knew him well, and though this was a vacation, he had been itching for some real competition, not that any of the kids here would be able to give him a hard fight, it would still be a fun activity. It was also a fun style that he had enjoyed in the battle frontier.

"I'm in," he said, turning his hat sideways almost instinctively. "You fighting, or watching?" he asked, still unable to hide his excitement at the battle tent in front of him.

"Duh. You think I would wait this out. I may not be a trainer, but I dabble in battling and enjoy a good fight when the opportunity presents itself. And don't worry, we'll see each other again in there. And I wont make it an easy battle for you." With that, they separated and went to get their pokemon.

Ash stepped out into the spotlight to cheers. He felt the adrenaline and smirked at the first trainer he was up again, grabbing his first pokeball and expanding it in his hand. He Threw it high in the air, as his opponent, Mark, did the same.

"Go get 'em, Ponyta!" shouted Ash, happy with his choice in pokemon. The first battle was over before it had started, when the young boy unwittingly sent out an oddish and attacked with a weak razor leaf that was probably weakened by the nervousness of the trainer himself.

Ash remained in his arena and sent out his Pikachu next, again happy with the choice, as he had never felt as comfortable with any pokemon other than his own Pikachu.

An middle aged woman who was opposite him sent out a diglette at the same time, which would normaly have given her the advantage had it not been for Ash's superior experience.

"Iron tail!" he shouted, doing direct damage to the small ground pokemon, dodging its next magnitude by telling the Pikachu to leap, which it did, coming back down to the ground with a decently forceful quick attack that was enhanced by the momentum caused by gravity. The second battle was over.

Next, what Ash had been hoping for. Melody emerged through the door, winking at him as she came.

"Figured 'mister pokemon master' would make it this far at least in this amateur competition. Miss me?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to see you. Time to show me some of that battling you've been dabbling in."

"GO, CHARIZARD!"

"GET HER, ZUBAT!"

So admittedly, a big charizard had a huge advantage over zubat, but Ash really didn't care.

"Poison sting!"

"Dodge! Fire spin!"

"Leech seed!"

"No!"

"Blow away the fire with gust!"

"Not over yet, Ashy-boy! Tackle!"

"That's one I haven't seen in years. Whatever. Bite!"

The two physical attacks met in mid air, and the one to colaps was the larger of the two, who was returned to the rental pokeball by Melody just before Charizard could hit the ground.

"Nice game," said Melody, as the two returned the pokemon at the front desk together.

"Yeah. You aren't bad." Ash smiled at her.

"Pshh. So Compared to you, I suck of course, but then, so do the majority of the people on this planet. You're relatively gifted you know. And kind and cute, too." She smiled at Ash's bright blush. "I get why Misty likes you."

"Wha!?" said Ash, somehow caught off guard. "She doesn't. She's told you a million times."

"Oh right!" said Melody with the convincing appearance of having forgotten something obvious. "I didn't tell you yet. Misty told me that she likes you but is too shy to tell you, so I figured since its so obvious that you like her back that I'd just tell you to give you a little push in the right direction." Ash blushed, but slowly, he started to smile.

"Really?" he asked, looking embarrassed but happy. Everything was going according to plan.

**A/N so that's all I got for now, but there should only be one more chapter. I should get it done soon. Thank you to everyone who's still reading. Xoxoxo!**

**PS RIP Michael Jackson. I love you.**


	6. Jenny lake epilogue

Discl aimer: To own, or not to own? (the answer is B: not to own)

**A/N Hello! This will be the very last chapter unless I decide to have a epilogue or extend this to two chapters but it will MOST LIKELY be the last. ENJOY AND REVIEW! xoxo**

Misty's eyes lit up. They were standing on the edge of a beautiful lake called Jenny Lake, and in it, as far as the eye could see, were water pokemon of all kinds.

"Dish… odd… odd…ish," came a little voice from behind them.

"AAAAWWW!" cooed Misty. "A little odish!" Most people would have just been saying this, but said odish was, in fact, a baby. Misty reached into her bag and grabbed a homemade pokemon treat. Extending her hand slowly, she offered it to the small, blue pokemon, who tentatively moved closer, sniffing and eventually took the treat and retreated back into the bush. Later it returned, and Misty, waiting patiently with her arms outstretched, managed to get it to come to her so she could stroke it.

"You're really good with pokemon," said Molly, genuinely impressed.

"I try. Water pokemon are my specialty, but I like most pokemon. This little baby here's just _adorable!_" she said, giving it a gentle hug. Before they had left, they had each went to their rooms to get bathing suits, because the lake was open for anyone to swim in. Misty, the swimmer, had, of course, come equipped with goggles and breathing mechanisms for both herself and Molly, so once they dove in, leaving Odish sitting by their clothes with a bowl of pokemon food, they could see a whole new world of pokemon that never ceased to amaze Misty and caught Molly, who had never experienced water pokemon this way, completely off guard. They dove deeper into the lake, looking all around them as schools of magikarps swam around them and a Vaporeon came up to Molly, rubbing affectionately against her. Molly had told Misty that a lot of pokemon here were friendly around people because it was such a peaceful place.

"Ma-ar! M-m-a-a-aril!" said a marill in a gurggly voice that echoed in the water.

A shadow was suddenly cast over them, and, looking up, they saw a mantine hovering above them, temporarily blocking out the sun.

Later, after a few hours of swimming and watching the pokemon, they decided it was time for lunch. Molly had had a cook at her house pack a picnic for them, and they set up right on the edge of the lake, after they had dried off.

"This looks great!" said Misty cheerfully and appreciatively as she opened the basket while Molly spread out a blanket. They sat there in the shade of a willow tree, listening to the ledien buzz in the tree and watching the starmis swim through the clear, shining water. Though the lediens were bugs, Misty ignored that for a while and listened

to their peaceful song.

"So," started Molly, a little awkwardly, as Misty continued to look at the sparkling lake to her left. She nodded to show that she had heard, though she was too mystified to look away. "I was just thinking… So you really like Ash, hm?" _That_ got Misty's attention. Her head whipped around to look at Molly, both blushing slightly, so fast that Molly could've sworn that she actually heard her neck crack.

"I really don't wanna…" she faded as she spoke, bowing her head and suddenly being much more interested in her sandwich than the lake, buzzing or conversation.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you that one of the reasons I took you here -I-I mean, other than the fact that I thought you would enjoy it- is that Ash told me something. He's actually a bit shy and… He wanted _me_ to tell you that, well, he actually likes you. He has for ages, he's just too shy to tell you himself." At this point Misty looked disbelievingly at her, before smiling, and eventually getting up, hopping in place, then running and doing a cannonball into the lake, making a big splash. "So… I take it you like him back?" asked Molly, sweatdropping. As an answer, Misty threw a starmi into the air, squealing, and caught it, giving it a hug. That earned her a watergun directly to the face, which projected her a few yards across the lake. It wasn't very strong, it was just an annoyed watergun, not an angry one.

While Misty was still frolicking in the water, Molly answered her vibrating cell phone.

"Hey," she said, still smiling. "She took it well. She's in the lake dancing with a goldeen."

The muffled voice issued from the phone, "well _that's_ gonna end badly." Molly giggled, and then, sure enough, the goldeen poked her sharply on the nose, not that that stopped her happy swim. "Ash is skipping ahead of me. Honestly, they're such five year olds. They didn't even _remotely realize_ that the other one liked them back even though it was painfully obvious to everyone else in the world who had ever been in the same room with them for more that 30 seconds." She paused and they both sighed.

"Well, I'm surprised that they've liked each other for so long and BOTH of them were to stubborn to say anything. Soo_ooo_ dense." They both giggled a bit and knew that the other was watching their respective friend frolic with joy. After a few more minutes of talking, they decided that it was late enough that they should be getting home, another reason being that they couldn't wait to see their friends reactions to each others newly-revealed feelings for them. They hung up.

"Hey, Misty!" shouted Molly, scanning the clear water for a sign of the bright orange hair. She spotted it, and shouted again when she resurfaced. "Hey! Misty, I think it's about time to get back to the mansion. You and Ash should talk," she added, smiling at her.

"Sure!" replied Misty, quickly diving under and emerging seconds later on the shore of the lake. She was a very strong swimmer. Molly clapped and Misty giggled a bit as she dried off with a pink, fuzzy towel.

"Ashy-boy! Come down from cloud nine for a sec!" Ash looked around at her with a questioning look on his face. "Were going _that _way, genius," she said, pointing to the street next to her which Ash had just completely skipped in his dazed state of mind he had yet to be done with. He sweatdropped and backtracked to where she was standing, blushing slightly and still acting very much intoxicated. "Come on," said Melody exasperatedly, grabbing his arm and leading him down the street toward the huge mansion.

As they neared the beautiful building in front of them, the Molly and the slightly taller Misty came into view at the front door. Melody smiled and decided it was best to let this part unfold for itself. Ash, upon seeing Misty, shook free of Melody's arm and ran towards her, Misty doing the same. (A/N lolz! CHEESINESS!)

"Ash! I love you," shouted Misty as they ran to each other.

"I love you too," he said, embracing her. "You could've told me. I've always loved you."

"I was too scared to tell you." She broke off the hug suddenly, glaring at him. "I can't believe you sent Molly to do that! How unromantic and cowardly!"

"What do you mean! You're the one who trusted Melody with a secret! She was the one who told me!" at this point, Molly and Melody were conveniently upstairs, watching them quietly from a window, out of sight. "Wait… what are you even talking about? I never told anyone… What do you mean _Molly_ told you!?"

"I NEVER WOULD TELL MELODY ANYTHING!"

"Thanks _a lot_, Misty," said Melody from the window, more to herself and Molly because Misty couldn't hear her (thank god).

"You don't think-"

"Maybe they-"

"They did!"

"They set us up!"

And with that, they both looked around, saw no one and, without a word, ran into the building and went opposite ways, hunting down the two culprits.

By the time they had located the people they were only a little angry, and it wasn't long before they weren't yelling and they were having a giant pillow fight. They were only a little mad to begin with and at the end of the day, they were just happy to be together, and grateful that it had helped them.

The next week or so before they left was amazing. Misty and Ash were happier than they had been in years, and Misty had agreed to start traveling with Ash again, calling her sisters to tell them the plan. They all went to visit Lisa a few days before the vacation ended, and Melody, who had never met her, _loved_ her. They talked for hours and liked each other surprisingly much. The weather continued to be beautiful, as usual, so the whole group went back to Jenny Lake. Misty saw her little odish friend, and it willingly came to her pokeball as her newest pokemon.

When the time came for them to say goodbye, they exchanged hugs and emails and phone numbers, Molly cried a bit, and then Misty and Ash were off on a boat to stop by their hometowns for a bit before setting out on a brand new adventure.

THE END

**A/N soooo what'd ya think? I know the ending is the most ridiculous thing since sliced bread (btw, I like bread, that's just a phrase I use a lot) but I think over all it was ok. Review r still welcome of course! I will write a sequal if people request, but it will take a while because im writing another pokemon fic also and im about to start a harry potter one. SHOULD IT BE ABOUT THE FRED AND ROXANNE, OR TEDDY AND VICTOIRE!?!?!? Ok… so yeah! U guys have been great! Xoxoxo**

**-Kyou Fangirl**


End file.
